


slow like honey, heavy with mood

by m1cahelle



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, I get inspired very easily, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1cahelle/pseuds/m1cahelle
Summary: And there it was again. That smile it had all started with. That sacrificing smile, which gave nothing away but the sheer sense of insecurity between timid blinks.





	slow like honey, heavy with mood

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by the song 'Slow Like Honey' by Fiona Apple 🍎

It all started with a smile. That sacrificing smile, which gave nothing away but the sheer rawness of her soul. Oh, how Lilith wished she could just fade away in that form of hers. Rip away those golden tears, feast on the flesh between her thighs. She was a witch, a goddess, the Mother of all Demons - an animal when with Zelda.

"How is it possible to lose yourself in another pair of eyes?" She asks. Centuries of eternal life and Lilith had learned nothing, absolutely nothing. At least that's how she felt everytime she was with her.

"Well, how is it possible to dedicate your whole life to a man so disrespectful and twisted as _He_ was? Aren't those all questions we'd rather push away from us? So far that we'll never have to face them again?" The sadness glimmering beneath her eyelids has Lilith absolutely stunned.

This was exactly what she always wanted. Something real she could touch and understand. The pureness of long forgotten pain, the agony in her lovers words.

Oh, and Zelda's lips. She loved to kiss those lips. Because they spoke of real things, only ever spoke the bloody truth and nothing but the truth. Every. Fucking. Day.

Some might say she was cold. But those were only fools, who only ever scratched at the surface of life, never experienced true damage of soul and body, mind and heart. No, Zelda Spellman wasn't cold. She was honest, proud and _real_. Devout to say the least.

"Do you love me?"

Such a simple question. Such simple words. Such a mortal phrase. What an indignity to even ask.

" _Love?"_ Zelda laughed. "No, Lilith. I don't love you. I worship you and that powerful soul of yours. How could you be so blind? So deaf? I've prayed. A thousand moons I've prayed for you to answer me. And I've waited patiently since then. So _love_ , you see, wouldn't ever be a word great enough to explain my feelings towards you. We're no mortals, are we?"

And there it was again. That smile it had all started with. That sacrificing smile, which gave nothing away but the sheer sense of insecurity between timid blinks. On some days, when it was nearly dawn and the light fell in the right angle, Lilith could see her whole world shine through that pale surface of Zelda's skin. Her future written upon every little part of that gorgeous body.

With such thoughts occupying her mind it was just kind of hard not to think of this as _love_. For all she knows, Lilith never thought about it at all. How could she?

But maybe it wasn't important at all, she thought looking at the auburn haired beauty in front of her. Sometimes you just had to _feel_. And with that smile of hers, that sacrificing smile, which gave nothing away but the sheer rawness of her soul. How could you not fall in love? How could you not _worship_ her in every way possible? How could you not?


End file.
